


Dancer

by Emily_F6



Series: Penny Parker Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Penny Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: Prompt: Tony catches Penny dancing
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	Dancer

Penny had taken two months of ballet as a child. The first month had been a free trial of four classes that she’d taken at six years old, right before she’d gone to live with Ben and May. And she had fallen in love. She loved the outfits. She loved the shoes. She loved the way it felt to move graceful, small contained movements and how it felt to move with a group of other people, all of them dancing together.

The second month had resumed a few weeks after she moved in with her aunt and uncle. May had insisted on trying to let her continue with the activities she’d been doing before her parents had died, which included Girl Scouts (which she’d never liked all that much), science camp in the summer, and, most recently, ballet, which was the only one that cost money. She had managed to remember most of what she’d learned and was almost religious about practicing every night. For proof, there were at least two full albums of almost nothing but Penny in her tutu, all action shots of her dancing around her bedroom.

After the second month, May had sat her down after practice, holding her hands and looking so sad. “Honey, we can’t afford to send you to ballet anymore.” And inside, it had felt like the latest in a long line of crushing, world-ending blows. That disappointment unique to childhood, when sadness feels all-encompassing, combined with the memories of her mom taking her to her first four classes and then dancing with her in the living room afterward, had left her nearly inconsolable.

Not in front of May and Ben, though. She’d pretended to be very grown up and told them that it was okay. Even then, she’d known that they hadn’t planned on having a kid for a long time...if ever and that they didn’t have a lot of money. But in her room at night, for at least a few days, she had curled up into a miserable ball and cried into her pillow, the unfairness of her life too big to be dealt with.

At ten years old, she discovered YouTube and, along with videos about Tony Stark, both scientific and otherwise (the one of his huge party during which he peed in the suit had been, to her, hilarious. Less so for May and Ben) she found videos on ballet. Not always great quality, but still, she latched onto them, making sure to practice every day, even if it was just a little dancing or stretching.

Too shy to practice at a real studio or gym, she made do with her bedrooms, and every time she and Ben and May would move to a new apartment, they made sure she got the biggest room. She read books and followed blogs and, even though it was just a hobby, it was one she loved.

With the spider bite came agility and strength she’s never dreamed of, and even though she was increasingly busy with school and Spider-Girl and extracurriculars, she still tried to make time to dance at least once a week, pulling out her ballet slippers that she replaced as often as she could afford to and wearing leggings and old t-shirts. For long stretches of time, she could forget about school and college and crime fighting and just lose herself in the movements she knew. Stretching. Dancing. Spinning and jumping and feeling graceful for once in her life.

Penny had a feeling that the cruise that May had won tickets to through work had less to do with her employer and more to do with Penny’s employer, but either way, May was thrilled. Penny also had a feeling that Happy’s sudden vacation also fit into the mix somehow, but honestly, she didn’t want to know. May had called the man ‘Harold’ the week before and he had given her aunt a goofy smile and it had been one of the weirdest experiences of Penny’s life.

She had insisted that she could stay at home alone for a week. It was no big deal. At sixteen years old she had a learners permit and a superhero suit, so she figures she could survive on her own for a week. One of her favorite dancers on YouTube had put out a new video and she was anxious to learn. But she was overruled.

“Penny, I really don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone all week.”

“I’m sixteen, May!”

“You turned sixteen a month ago.” Her aunt reminded her, an almost bemused smile on her face as she shoved a bathing suit into her suitcase. It was the middle of September, but the cruise was apparently tropical, down in the Bahamas or something. And she was happy for her aunt, but she really didn’t need a babysitter or anything.

“I’m fine. I’m Spider-Girl, remember?”

“Tony and Pepper already agreed.”

Penny’s jaw dropped. “You asked Tony Stark to babysit me!?”

“No. I asked Tony Stark if you could stay in the bedroom he already has set up for you that you stay in more weekends than you stay here.” Penny rolled her eyes, not really able to argue that point. “And he said it was no trouble at all. If fact he’d be happy to have you.”

So Penny packed some stuff of her own in her uncle's old suitcase, even though she didn’t have to take much. Honestly, she had almost a complete wardrobe at both the tower and the compound. Thankfully for her, Mr, Stark and Pepper lived most of the time at the tower so she would have no trouble getting to school. Honestly, it was almost closer to Midtown than her apartment.

At the last minute, she grabbed her ballet shoes. The gym at the tower had a huge open space in the middle, and she could easily pull some of the mats aside and practice. She doubted Mr. Stark would care...not that her dancing was something she’d shared with anyone else. It wasn’t a secret, really…but she’d never danced in front of anyone and he was Tony Stark. He had probably seen the best ballerinas in the world. Not that she thought he would laugh, but still. Dancing was private for her. She’d never gotten the chance to take lessons again, so she’d keep it to herself.

Mr. Stark picked her up from her apartment on Sunday at the same time that Happy picked up her aunt, something she refused to comment on until she was in Mr. Stark’s Audi. “She didn’t win those tickets through work.” She told him, voice accusatory, and Mr. Stark chuckled. “Is she going with Happy?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He told her with a grin, pulling away from their new apartment building. They’d moved there sometime around Penny’s birthday, and a lot of her stuff was still in boxes.

“You did this.” He laughed outright them.

“What? You don’t like Happy?” She grunted, shrugging and staring out the window. “Kid?” His voice went serious then, a hand landing on her shoulder. “Do you really not like him?”

“He’s fine.” She told him with another shrug.

“C’mon, Pen. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. He just….nothing. As long as May’s happy, I don’t care.” He didn’t push anymore, but the hand on her shoulder squeezed for a moment before letting go. She didn’t want to explain that, to her, it seemed that Happy thought of her as little more than part of his job. And that may not have been true, but she didn’t want him replacing her uncle. She pushed those thoughts away, changing the subject. “Are you sure you don’t mind? I really would be fine staying by myself.”

“Of course you would. But you also have a bedroom in the tower and plenty of Iron Man themed T-shirts…”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way.” She broke in with a smirk, but he continued as if she hadn’t spoken.”

“And Pepper and I are happy to have the company. I think she’s going to recruit you for wedding planning and I’m going to recruit you for suit upgrades. So everyone wins.” He glanced over with a smile...a soft one, eyes crinkling and lips curving upwards. “Really kiddo, we’re glad to have you.” Before she could reply or it could get any sappier, he patted her leg then gripped the steering wheel again. “Besides, we’ve got a couple of visitors at the tower already.”

“Really? Who?” He grinned.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

When they arrived at the tower, the two of them immediately headed up to Mr. Stark’s private apartment where her room was. At the compound, her room was beside Vision’s amongst all of the other Avengers, but here at the tower, she was one of the three people with unrestricted access to this floor. Her bedroom was across the hall from Mr. Stark’s office, on the opposite side of the apartment, and was huge. Bunk beds were pushed up against one wall, and a desk with a ridiculously fancy computer sat on the adjacent wall.

She had been allowed to decorate this room...well, she could have decorated her room at the compound too, but she spent a lot more time at tower than she did the compound, and Pepper had actually sat down with her and asked her to pick out furniture and paint colors when she and Mr. Stark had renovated the upper floors.

Pepper was waiting in the living room and immediately put her soda down, reaching out a hand and placing it on Penny’s shoulder, her soft smile welcoming. “Just in time. Think you could help me with some wedding planning?”

Penny knew that Pepper didn’t really need her help choosing the perfect wedding cake or the perfect flowers or the right napkins. But the woman seemed, for whatever reason, to like having her around, and Penny was more than happy to oblige, so the two girls spent the entire afternoon tasting cakes and smelling flowers and going from bakeries to florists all over town, stopping for lunch in the middle, then heading home in time for dinner which Mr. Stark had ordered in.

It was nice and domestic, and Penny felt more like she was visiting family than being a houseguest to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. After dinner, they watched movies until Penny was falling asleep on the sofa, and by the end of the night, she was too tired to get in any dance practice, instead stumbling off to bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

She woke up early on Monday and planned to catch the subway to school, but instead she found Mr. Stark already in the kitchen making waffles for breakfast, pushing a plate over to her. “Hungry?” He asked. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and dropping onto a barstool.

“Thanks. What are you doing up, Mr. Stark?”

“Figured I’d give you a ride.” He slid the syrup over and she caught it without looking.

“Oh...you don’t have to…”

He waved her off. “I’ve got a meeting in the city. I thought I’d drop you off on my way. You have decathlon practice after school?”

“No...but…” She took a bite, chewing quickly as she caught sight of the time. “Patrol.” She told him around a mouthful of food.

“I drive fast, kid. Don’t worry, we’ll get there on time. What’s your aunt’s rule for patrol? Home by dinner or something?” She nodded.

“Home by five.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Be home by five. Or, if you get caught up, just text me.” He finished off his own food, waving a hand when she started to eat more quickly. “It’s fine, kid. Chew your food. You got money for lunch?” She nodded, blushing a little. She didn’t need his money...even if she did, she’d never ask for it. “Good. I slipped a fifty in your purse just in case.”

“Mr. Stark!”

He chuckled. “Eat. Chew. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be right back.”

He took her to school that morning, and everything was fine. No one saw him drop her off (he dropped her off a block from school just in case, bemused at the request), school went well, even though Ned had about a thousand questions about staying with Mr. Stark in the tower, and then she went on patrol, managing to stop five muggings, way more than usual. By the time she crawled in through her bedroom window at the tower, she felt completely spent. She’d eaten at Delmar’s right after school, so she was hungry but not starving, her usual state thanks to the spider bite. Hurrying to the kitchen, she helped Pepper make dinner, trying not to think about the muggings or the excess energy buzzing right under the surface. She tried to focus on the pasta boiling or the cheese melting or plating the food. When they ate, she answered Mr. Stark’s questions about her day with short, simple responses, and he seemed to get the hint that she was too tired to talk.

She wasn’t tired, but she couldn’t focus very well either. It had been a problem of hers for a long time, long before the spider bite, but she coped with it. Patrolling helped, and so did dancing. After dinner, she helped Mr. Stark wash the dishes, which was a strange experience...it was hard to imagine Iron Man washing dirty plates and bowls, but he rolled his sleeves up and plunged his hands into the soapy water same as her. Then, once that was done, she told him that she had homework and headed to her room.

She did her homework...well, she tried. But she couldn’t focus. So, after about an hour, she changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, grabbing her shoes and, grabbing her phone, she hesitated at her door. “Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Penny?” Friday asked.

“Where’s Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is currently in his office with Miss Potts.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Fri!” Hurrying out of the room, she all but ran to the elevator, feeling like she was trying not to get caught...it wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong! Mr. Stark wouldn’t be upset with her or anything! Still, she all but snuck down to the gym, checking five times to make sure no one was in the room or on the floor before setting her phone up, dragging the mats out of the way, and then, listening against just to make sure no one was in the room or approaching the gym, she slid her feet into her pointe shoes. She’d learned to dance en pointe thanks to Youtube, the same place she’d learned pretty much everything else about dancing, but she hadn’t gotten very good at it until after the spider bite when she’d gotten a lot stronger.

She stretched first, which was always difficult without a barre, but she did her best. And then, she hit play on the video, moving tentatively with the woman on the small screen at first, then, on the second viewing, more confidently. By the fourth run-through, she had closed her eyes, just listening to the music and imagining the steps, the movements. Arms light, like air. Holding her weight on her toes and spinning, leaping, imagining herself on stage, a real ballerina, just like she had when she’d been a little girl...she’d always wanted to dance in a recital. She let all her other senses go, focusing only on the movements. On the dance.

When the music stopped at the end of the video, she paused, still on her toes, arms out, eyes closed...and then she heard applause.

Dropping and nearly falling, she spun around toward the door, eyes huge as she turned to face Mr. Stark who was leaning in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Immediately her cheeks turned red and she took a step back. “Damn, kid. I didn’t know you could dance!” He cried, crossing his arms, and she mirrored him without meaning to, gripping her elbows tight and trying to make herself small.

“I don’t...I mean...I can’t. Not really.” She muttered. He dropped one eyebrow, leaving one up in an incredulous expression as he approached.

“What do you mean you can’t? That was great! I mean...from what I remember...and it looked really good.” She frowned, confused.

“From what you remember?”

“Oh, yeah. I took ballet as a kid.” He told her, nonchalant as if that were common knowledge.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. Really pissed my dad off, which was a huge factor to be honest. Do you take lessons? I didn’t see anything about it in your file…” She shook her head.

“No...no, I mean...when I was little, I took lessons for a couple of months but my parents...um...and then I was with Aunt May and...it was expensive, I guess so…” She shrugged. “I haven’t taken lessons since I was...uh...five, I think.”

“You mean to tell me you can dance like that and you don’t even take lessons?”

“I...I mean...I watch Youtube so…” He chuckled, reaching out once he was close enough and clasping her shoulder.

“Come on.” He told her, jerking his head toward the elevator.

“What? Am I...I mean...I didn’t think you’d mind but…”

“I don’t.” He assured her. “Dance all you want, kid. You’re good at it. But I have someone I want you to meet.”

“Meet? Um...should I get changed or…?”

“Nope. You’re perfect.” He guided her into the elevator, then they stopped on a floor she’d never been on. It seemed empty, and he headed straight for a door down a hallway and past what looked like a living room. He didn’t hesitate, knocking on the door and then stepping back, and not five seconds later, the Black Widow opened the door, looking...well, like a regular person in sweatpants and a tank top.

“Hey, Tony.” She smiled, seeming confused before her eyes trailed over to Penny, starting with her face, then taking in her outfit, and finally, her pointe shoes. “Hello. Who’s this?”

“Natasha, this is Penny Parker. Penny, this is…”

“Natasha Romanoff!” Penny blurted, aware that she was gushing and unable to stop it. “You’re...you’re the Black Widow! You...oh my gosh you...you’re the…”

“Just for the record, she wasn’t this excited when she met me.” Mr. Stark muttered, rolling his eyes and grinning. Natasha smiled as well, holding out a hand.

“Penny, right? It’s nice to meet you.” Penny latched on to her hand, still almost shaking.

“Yes! It’s...it’s nice to meet you too, Miss Romanoff! You’re...you’re so cool! You’re, like, the coolest spy and you...you’re amazing! And so badass and…”

“Just Natasha.” The woman broke in, shooting Mr. Stark a look. “I like her.”

“I used to.” Her mentor snorted. “Penny’s aunt is a friend of the family, so while she’s out of town, Penny is staying with Pepper and me for the week. However, I just found out that, in addition to being a certified kid-genius, Penny is also a self-taught ballerina.”

“I’m not a...I mean…”

“Self-taught?” Natasha asked.

“I...I mean, I took lessons for a couple of months when I was little but we couldn’t afford it so I just...watch Youtube videos and practice on my own.” She clarified, still shocked that she was actually speaking to the woman. Sure, she’d caught a glimpse of her and worked a bit with her as Spider-Girl, but now...now she was meeting her as Penny Parker.

“And she’s good.” Mr. Stark reiterated, making Penny’s cheeks heat up. “But, she could use a teacher.”

Immediately Penny understood where he was going with this and shook her head. “No...no, Mr. Stark, um...Ms. Romanoff...I mean, Natasha, you don’t...I couldn’t ask you...I’m fine. I’m fine on my own...I mean...it’s just a hobby and I’m not even very good…”

“Actually she’s very good.” He put in.

“What time do you get home from school tomorrow?” Natasha wondered, effortlessly taking control of the conversation.

“Um...probably around...well, today it was five but…” Torn between not wanting to be rude and the excitement of learning anything from the Black Widow, she found herself stammering. She’d hoped, in her wildest dreams, that maybe, one day, Spider-Girl would get to train with THE Black Widow. But this...this was beyond even those dreams. “Um...tomorrow, maybe three?”

“Alright. I’ll see you in the gym at three thirty, sharp.” And with that, Natasha shut her door, bidding them both goodnight, and Penny was left in the hallway with a grinning Mr. Stark.

“She...she’s going to…”

“Teach you ballet, yeah.” He nodded, heading back to the elevator and leaving her to trot behind, hurrying to catch up.

“But...but I can’t ask her to…”

“You didn’t. I did. She needs a hobby.” She told her, shrugging carelessly. “A fun one. One that doesn’t involve guns.”

“You can’t make her teach me ballet, Mr. Stark.” She cried.

“Trust me, Pen. No one makes Nat do anything. No one. Nor would I ever try. Nat’s a good friend and she’d be happy to teach you. She doesn’t get to dance enough.”

His face had softened when he spoke about Natasha...and the woman had been on his side during the fight at the airport, right? Penny had never thought about it, but the two had seemed to be good friends.

She was going to take ballet lessons from Natasha Romanoff...from the Black Widow herself. She somehow lived in a world where she, Penny Parker, got to learn ballet from Natasha Romanoff who was, apparently, happy to teach her. All because of Mr. Stark. “Mr. Stark?” She asked, peeking up at him shyly.

“Hm?”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that...but thank you. Really.” He threw the arm back around her shoulder, patting her back and squeezing her to his side quickly.

“Of course, kid. I might tag along...I’ve gotten a little rusty. Besides, it’ll be fun for you too. Isn’t she your second favorite Avenger?”

“Third.” Penny corrected with a grin as she stepped into their private apartment.

“Really? Who’s number two?”

“You are.” She told him, giggling at his mock-offended glare and heading to her bathroom to shower and then call Ned to tell him all everything that had just happened. Over her shoulder, she threw him the widest-eyed most innocent smile she could muster. “Thor’s my favorite.”

She was closing her bedroom door by the time he managed to shout an incredulous reply. “You haven’t even met Thor!”


End file.
